Talk Dirty To Me
by WelshWitch1011
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. Or in this case, incredibly, ridiculously hot. (Skyeward smut)


**This fic is part of our 'Rarities, B-Sides, & Other Stuff' series, currently posted on AO3. **

**Nothing after 2x19 happened, Ward is Hellfire, and that's pretty much all you need to know.**

 **This fic is a collaboration with SilverSpoon.**

 **Smut ahead, you have been warned. Lots of it.**

* * *

 **Talk Dirty To Me**

" _Been around the world,_

 _D_ _on't speak the language_ _,_

 _But your booty don't need explaining_ _._

 _All I really need to understand is_ _,_

 _When you talk dirty to me_ _."_

 _x-x-x_

They stood on opposite sides of the door, guns drawn in readiness and a deep sense of focus etched on both of their features.

Counting down from three to one, Skye and Ward exchanged a glance before she extended her hand toward the apartment door and blew it from its hinges.

The first attacker was on them instantly, dealt with swiftly by Ward, who delivered a crushing blow to the man's neck, before hurling him so hard into the wall that his imprint was left in the plaster.

A further two swarmed the Specialist, yelling in Russian, their panic evident as Skye took aim at their colleagues. She brought down the enemy agents with a series of well-placed punches and kicks that Ward craned his neck to observe, traces of a proud smile playing across his lips.

The man he was sparring with shot him a mocking grin as he attempted to prise Ward's fingers from around his throat.

"Not going to use your powers... Freak?"

Ward's smile grew dangerous and, as he blindly kicked another assailant off his feet, he lifted the man inches from the floor and pinned him roughly against the wall.

"I don't need to..." he countered before ducking out of the way of the man's fist. Ward hurled him backwards and unleashed a brutal barrage of punches that ended with a blow to the back of his neck, which left the man in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Spying an older, slightly overweight man attempting to exit from the third floor window, Skye extended her gun and approached him with an exasperated eye roll. He flinched as he heard the sound of a safety catch being removed, and briefly debated in that moment whether a bullet or a tumble from three floors up would be preferable.

Dispatching the remaining Russian agent, Ward took aim with his own gun and barked a series of commands at their target, who slowly but surely raised his arms and turned to face them. He glared at the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, his eyes scanning the room and the multiple bodies that littered the floor.

One agent lifted his head and groaned, his hand reaching toward his hip as he tried to locate his gun. Without missing a beat Ward turned, removed his ICER from his pocket, and shot the man square in the chest with a single round. He fell backwards against his comrade, leaving the older man gawking in horror.

"You're coming with us," Skye stated, raising her wrist toward her mouth as she stated into her cuff, "we've got him, D.C."

"I tell you nothing!" their newest prisoner insisted vehemently. "Nothing!"

He spat on the ground by their feet for good measure, and the couple exchanged an irritated glance.

"We'll see about that," Ward promised, looking him up and down in a wholly predatory manner.

The man was to be taken back to the Playground for questioning, and Ward knew that May and Morse were eager to begin the proposed interrogation. Consequently, there wasn't a doubt in Grant's mind that their new friend would be singing like a bird before the afternoon was through.

Bobbi in particular had been in an especially foul mood since her and Hunter were once again at each other's throats, and Ward almost pitied the former KGB agent when he thought about the determined and focused wrath Mockingbird would bring down on him.

Moments later, a swarm of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents descended on the room, and the man was cuffed and detained.

Holstering his gun, Ward cast a glance over at his girlfriend and smiled, his eyes lingering over her Kevlar clad curves as she replaced her own gun and glanced up at him. She could feel his loaded gaze burning through her, leaving a familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach and a blush on her already pinked cheeks.

"You know..." Ward began, walking toward her, his eyes alight with mischief, "I will _never_ get bored watching you do that."

"Don't think I'll ever get bored _doing_ that," Skye replied, meeting Ward halfway across the room and resting her hand against his cheek. He craned his neck and brushed his lips against her own, cheekily sucking on her bottom lip before one hand snaked around her body to cup her rear.

"Get a room," coughed a nearby S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who was making a pantomime of checking over the surveillance technology that had been left behind by the Russians. The man ducked his head lower as Ward shot him a look, supposedly intent on his work even though the smirk spreading across his face was out of place for someone examining radio equipment.

Cocking her head and rewarding him with a suitably teasing smirk, Skye leaned closer and aligned her body with Ward's, feeling his breath catch as she rested her palm on his chest.

"Best idea I've heard all day."

Ward's eyes ran over her languidly, as if making sure to take in every tiny detail of the woman before him; the curve of her smile, the faint blush on her cheeks, and the unchecked desire in her eyes that never failed to ignite his own.

"I guess we've got some down time whilst May has a little one-on-one with our new friend..." Ward reasoned, his own gaze now overcome with lust, fuelled even further by the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Uh-huh," Skye agreed, leaning up and pressing her palm to his jaw as her breath ghosted his lips, "one-on-one... I like the sound of that. I _do_ still have a room there at the Playground."

From behind the cover of the equipment cases, the S.H.I.E.L.D. technician muttered, "Lucky son of a bitch."

Amused by the other man's obvious jealousy, Ward flashed a predatory smile as he held out his hand to Skye and slid his fingers through hers until their palms touched.

"You're not wrong," he called out, and then squeezed Skye's hand as he leaned into her in order to whisper, "let's get out of here."

"Finally," Skye drawled, tugging on Ward's arm as she meandered toward the doorway, which was still blocked by agents who had been set to dismantle the room inch by inch. "Thought you'd never ask."

Ward only followed behind, a certain swagger in his step resulting from the promise of everything to come.

x-x-x

Sharp knocking drew Skye from the edges of slumber. She groaned, louder than she had intended, and sleepily flung out a hand towards the door, gesturing for the intruder behind it to leave her be. Curling herself closer into Ward's warm, naked body, Skye grumbled unintelligibly.

"Who is it?" Ward barked, annoyance resonating in his tone, leaving whoever had disturbed them under no illusions as to his mood.

"I don't care..." Skye slurred, her brain still too addled by sleep to function properly, "some of us are trying to bask in the afterglow of great sex."

"Think if we ignore them, they'll go away?" Skye muttered hopefully, smiling despite her annoyance as she felt Ward stroke his fingertips over the small of her back. He kissed along her shoulder blade, murmuring appreciatively as she shivered against the path of his fingers. Ward was about to respond when a familiar voice called somewhat uncertainly through the closed door.

"Uh... guys? It's me..." Fitz stated, his tone indicating his complete discomfort at the mission he'd been sent on.

"If you're er... um... you know... rested, now, I made food. We're having fajitas?" he stammered.

Skye laughed, ducking her head under the covers and rolling her body back over Ward's. She inhaled the warm, familiar scent of his skin with a hum of utter contentment, and it was enough to almost make her momentarily forget their visitor.

"There's uh... there's enough for everyone... Ward too!" Fitz added, trailing off into faint and unintelligible mutterings.

"Thanks, Fitz. Give us ten..." Skye yelled, suddenly inhaling sharply as firm hands began to explore her curves, "twenty minutes!"

"Thirty, " Ward whispered, rolling her underneath him and claiming her lips.

"Okay, well, I'll uh... I'll leave you to... it," Fitz shouted back, and Skye could almost picture him behind the door, hands jammed in his pockets and cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Again, Ward?" Skye breathed, beginning to pant as Ward walked his fingertips from her outer hip towards the clear destination between her legs. She let out a tiny moan that she was just slightly ashamed of as he pressed the tip of his finger against her clit and traced a light circle with the pad of it.

"Again," he repeated, continuing to stroke her body in just the right spot as his lips found her neck and he sucked at her collar bone.

"You're going to leave a mark..." Skye groaned, her voice taking on a certain guttural quality that belayed her sudden desire for the man who was busily situating himself between her legs, his finger continuing to rub teasingly. She pushed her hips upwards, rocking herself against his hand to heighten her own pleasure.

Ward reluctantly peeled his lips from her neck and grinned against her skin, never once slowing his rhythm.

"Good," he murmured, lips kissing the shell of her ear, "then everyone will know you're mine."

Skye managed a throaty laugh, stroking the back of his neck as he angled his head, poised to kiss her.

"I think Simmons' Richter scale has probably reminded them of that, at least a couple of times already."

Ward smirked, proud of his efforts, and he devoured her lips in a searing kiss as his fingers began to move faster. Skye's hips moved more erratically against the building momentum.

"We haven't got time for teasing," she panted, reaching down and wrapping her hand around his in encouragement, coercing him to push his fingers into her impatient body. Ward groaned at the sensation and began to move his fingers in an exploratory, slow rhythm. He smiled against her lips as they each caught their breath between kisses, before he began to drag his mouth down her neck. Gently, he pushed her hand away from his.

"I got this," he assured her, amusement still tainting his voice as he noted the feel of her nails in his back. He pressed down with his thumb against her clit whilst he moved his fingers faster. Watching her expression closely, he kissed down between her breasts, noting with satisfaction how her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth had fallen into an open 'o' as she writhed beneath him. The hammering sound on the door only slightly stole their attention and as Grant's lips enclosed around one of Skye's nipples, he felt her warm, slick body clamp down around his fingers. A loud cry spilled from Skye's lips, just in time to silence their new interloper.

"Fuck..." Skye gasped, at the same time that the person on the other side of the door released a very British, very embarrassed, " _Bloody hell_!"

Still trying to catch her breath, Skye turned wide eyes to Ward, who was watching her with an unapologetic smirk playing across his lips.

"Simmons..." Skye hissed, closing her eyes and shaking her head in despair as she attempted to press herself deeper into the mattress, almost as though she hoped she could disappear into it.

"I don't care," Ward replied, nipping at her neck and chuckling as she slapped him, gently but in irritation, on the back.

Somewhat more tentatively, the knocking started up again, and Skye sighed as she pushed Ward off of her before gathering the cotton bed sheet up around her body.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Skye yelled out, turning a sharp gaze to Ward as he snorted with laughter before flopping back against the mattress.

"Shut up!" Skye hissed, frowning at her errant boyfriend, who grabbed a pillow from near the headboard and carefully positioned it over a significant body part. He threw a wink at Skye, who shook her head and bit her lip in order to thwart a smile as she shuffled over to the door.

Taking a moment to calm her breathing, Skye tried to ignore the pleasant little aftershocks tingling around her body and hoped her expression betrayed her fury at having been disturbed. Throwing open the door, she glared at the young scientist, one hand gripping the edge of the frame and the other clenching the sheet to her chest.

"What?" Skye demanded, watching as Jemma flinched and averted her gaze.

"Did you guys not get the memo? I said twenty minutes..." Skye continued testily, "and we're kind of busy right now, so what is it that I can do for you, Jemma, that couldn't have waited like..." glancing at the clock on the wall she narrowed her eyes, "fourteen minutes?"

Swallowing hard, Jemma stole a glance at Skye and then stared back down at the floor. "If you're quite finished in there, Coulson wants to speak to you. Both of you."

Skye rolled her eyes and let out a thoroughly irritated sigh, her anger not abating even a fraction as she stared at the scientist. She still hadn't managed to even consider forgiving Jemma for being the reason that Grant had been wounded weeks ago, and the fact that the woman showed not so much as a shred of remorse only stoked the fuel of Skye's ire further.

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Skye inquired, arching a brow at Jemma, who bristled as she turned on her heel and strode down the hallway, muttering to herself as she went.

Closing the door behind her, Skye allowed the sheet to fall at her feet before she strode across the room and flung herself back down on the bed, one arm draped dramatically over her forehead.

She felt Ward's eyes settle on her naked figure, and she moved her arm from over her eyes in order to stretch languidly against the bare mattress. His gaze rested somewhat predictably on her breasts, and she grinned as she peered up at him with a flirtatious and wholly wanton expression on her face. Reaching out, she pulled the pillow from his grasp and licked her lips as she stared at his crotch. Flipping over onto her stomach, she leaned up on her elbows and edged closer, running her hand experimentally up his thigh and watching as the hard muscles of his abdomen clenched at the promise of her touch.

"I figure we've still got twelve minutes... " she encouraged, arching an eyebrow as she settled between his legs and began a trail of kisses along his inner thigh. Ward sucked in a breath as Skye grasped the base of his still very present and impressive erection. Watching the wrecked expression crossing his features, she licked him slowly and smirked at the resulting moan.

Echoing his earlier words, Skye caught his gaze.

"I got this."

x-x-x

Exactly twenty four minutes later - Simmons had taken note of the time the pair had finally graced them with their presence - Skye and Ward were assembled with the rest of the team in the lounge area of the Playground. Fitz's cooking skills were being applauded by his colleagues, whilst they helped themselves to servings of fajitas, rice, and a variety of salads and chips. Pursing her lips, Skye perused the table of food, her stomach rumbling in anticipation, before she began helping herself to the wares on offer.

Ward was being treated as the proverbial leper by the team, with only Skye, Fitz, and a very curt Coulson deeming to speak to him. When Fitz had handed Ward a plate of food and voluntarily sat at his side, Skye had wanted to kiss the kind-hearted Scot for his good deed. Stealing a glance in their direction, she noted with a smile how the two seemed genuinely engaged in conversation, and the idea that maybe the pair could one day be friends again made her heart happy.

Jemma sauntered over to the table beside Skye, picking up a handful of chips and helping herself to more salad leaves as she shot a sly sideways glance at her friend.

Ensuring her voice was loud enough for Ward to overhear, she stated, "You do know that they say relationships based on... well.. physical intimacy, never last?!"

"Really?" Skye commented sourly, throwing a chip into her mouth and crunching it. From behind a mouthful of food, she added, "You do know they say jealousy is a terrible thing?"

Jemma almost choked on a sip of water, casting such a dirty look at Skye that the former hacker had a hard time not smirking in response. Despite the fact that she and Jemma had once been the best of friends, she was angry at the woman's accidental betrayal, and determined to no longer feel ashamed of her burgeoning relationship with Ward.

"I am not jealous," Jemma hissed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Skye, who only shrugged under a pretence of innocence.

"If you say so," retorted Skye, shrugging and arching a brow in a deliberate attempt to provoke the scientist, who had slammed her plate down on the table and planted one hand on her hip in record time.

"Save it, Jemma," Skye said tiredly, shaking her head as she picked up a can of soda and tugged on the ring-pull, "you're no better than anyone else in this room,Ward included. And for the record, our relationship? It's not just based on sex. Although we are pretty awesome in the sack."

Taking a deep breath, Skye busied herself with tracing the edges of her can with her fingernail.

"I love him, Jemma, and he loves me. If you can't be happy for me, then... I guess you and I aren't gonna be friends any more. And... and that's sad, cos I miss you. I miss how things used to be."

Jemma smiled weakly, but her jaw set in determination only a moment later as she willed herself to resist Skye's pleas.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I can't approve of you two... doing whatever it is you're doing. I just can't."

Skye nodded sadly, picking up her plate as she caught Fitz's eye and awarded him a beaming smile. Pausing to address her colleague for a moment longer, Skye replied softly, "I'm not looking for your approval, Jemma. I just hoped you and I could be friends again one day."

Jemma opened her mouth as though poised to respond, however, she closed it at the last second without comment, and Skye felt a jolt of regret course through her.

"Okay, I guess this is how it's got to be," Skye stated, turning her back on Jemma and doing her best to mask the look of hurt disappointment that flashed across her features as she made her way back over to her boyfriend.

"Everything alright?" Ward checked, the quick glance he shot at an equally upset Jemma telling him what he needed to know. When Skye failed to respond, he almost tentatively snaked an arm around her waist and dragged her into his side. Sensing the mood that had descended, Fitz offered Skye the most genuine smile he could muster, although the gesture was tainted by his own sorrow; he hated to see one of his best friends and the woman he cared about so much at odds with each other and, whilst he could see both sides of the argument, he was at a loss as to how to fix the situation. He had hoped that his own obvious willingness to work on forgiving Ward for his past Hydra betrayal and other sins would encourage Jemma to reach deep inside herself to do the same, but it appeared that he had misjudged the situation significantly.

"She'll come around, eventually," Fitz whispered, patting Skye's shoulder with his free hand before picking up his plate and cradling it to his chest. He slung a thumb in the direction of the corner of the dining room, where Jemma was sulking visibly as she pushed a piece of lettuce around her plate.

"I'd better go and..." Fitz explained, his eyes drifting to Simmons and then back to Skye's face.

"I understand. Go, spend some time with her," Skye said, offering up her most encouraging smile to Fitz.

Ward watched the exchange with a clearly troubled frown, and as Fitz left he pulled Skye closer to his side and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I don't want to be the reason that you lose your family," he said quietly, "things will probably never change with May, Hunter or Bobbi, and Coulson only keeps me around because I'm useful to S.H.I.E.L.D. I deserve that, there's no reason why they should forgive me. The things I did, I..."

Skye shook her head, tracing her fingertips across his cheek as she widened her eyes.

"Hey, you're proving yourself now and that's all that matters, Grant. If Fitz can forgive you, then they can too. May had her ego dented, and Bobbi and Hunter are the poster children for dysfunctional relationships and back-stabbing. Coulson will come around. In the meantime, you've got me."

"I don't deserve you..." he replied honestly, capturing her hand in his and staring at her so intently and with such inherent sadness that she felt her breath catch in her chest.

"No, but you've got me, anyway," she teased, trying to lighten the moment as she craned her neck and brushed a tender kiss against his lips. "And... I love you. So whatever venomous crap Jemma has to say, it doesn't matter. If she wants me to choose between you guys, I'm gonna choose you, every time."

Ward smiled, leaning his cheek further into her touch and kissing her palm. "You know, your decision making skills are... questionable."

"Yeah, yeah," Skye rolled her eyes, accidentally catching Jemma's disparaging glare as she did so. Sliding her hand around the back of Ward's neck, she pulled him closer, "Now kiss me and make it good... Simmons is watching."

"I'm beginning to feel like a pawn," Ward joked, lips still pressed to Skye's. She giggled, drawing away from him for only a moment so that she could peer up at him from behind hooded eyes filled with lustful promise.

"You don't like it?" she murmured, her voice breathy and her eyes darting to his lips once again. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth and she slowly licked her lips, tasting him on her skin.

"I never said that..." Ward replied hurriedly, leaning down and this time instigating a kiss himself; one that was somewhat more fevered than the one Skye had initiated.

"Do you mind? Some of us are trying to digest here," Hunter sniped, curling his lip in obvious disdain as he stopped in front of the couple, his hand gripping his plate as though he was fighting the urge to hurl it at Ward.

Pointedly ignoring his presence and his barb, Skye turned Ward's face back toward her, and she murmured approvingly as his lips again met hers, and his hand curled around her hip.

"You want something, Hunter?" Skye finally asked, inclining her head toward the mercenary.

"Yeah, brain bleach," he snapped, huffing as the couple once again became caught up in a series of soft, affectionate kisses. Drawing back and staring down at her kiss-swollen lips, a seductive smile settled on Ward's features as he recalled their earlier 'activities', and how he had watched the wholly erotic sight involving those lips and a certain appendage.

Dragging his lips across her cheek, he whispered the somewhat steamy recollection in her ear and chuckled when Skye's cheek blushed a dangerous shade of red.

Making a noise of disdain low in his throat, Hunter jabbed a finger at the couple.

"It's bad enough that my room is right next door to you two," he stated, meeting Skye's irritated glare levelly.

"You're right, it is," she snapped in response, "because that means we're forced to listen to the embarrassing sex squeals coming from next door when we're trying to binge watch Netflix."

Hunter spluttered indignantly, his cheeks flushing in a curious combination of embarrassment and anger, "Bob does not... squeal."

"I didn't say she did," Skye said with a sarcastic and somewhat smug smirk dancing across her lips.

Appearing at his side almost instantly, Bobbi slid her arm through Hunter's and attempted to usher him away from the Inhuman couple.

"Come on... don't give them the satisfaction," she drawled, boredom evident in her tone and expression.

Without missing a beat, Skye shrugged, "Why would he start now?!"

"Okay, you know what? That's it. It's bad enough we have the Hydra groupie here, but you're actually turning in to him, now," Bobbi retorted angrily, shooting Hunter a look that warned him not to interrupt her tirade. Skye narrowed her eyes and shook her head, as though disbelieving of what she had just heard.

"Are you kidding me? You're the queen of lying and duplicitous shit! How many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did you sell out to Hydra? How many people were tortured, brainwashed or murdered just so you could keep your cover? And... let's not forget about S.H.I.E.L.D. Light, shall we? Yet another shining example of your loyalty," glancing around the room and raising her voice so all could hear, Skye added, "nobody in this room is innocent, we've all made shitty decisions, we've all betrayed people we care about... we've all lied, cheated, and done things that we should be ashamed of."

Fitz appeared to mull this over, unable to think of an instance where he had displayed a callous or duplicitous streak.

Intercepting his expression, and with a brief smile, Skye added, "Except for Fitz. He may be the smartest person in this room."

Clearing his throat, and in attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere, he coughed for dramatic effect and muttered, "Well, to be fair, I'm usually the smartest person in the room. Rocket scientist, and all that."

"Come on, guys. Can't we just all get along, hey? Like we used to?" Fitz suddenly pleaded, noting the averted gazes and stubborn grimaces surrounding him.

"My sentiments exactly," Coulson interjected as he breezed into the room and shot all of his agents a pointed glare.

"They started it," Skye said petulantly, pressing herself further into Ward's side as she glared at the director, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Skye," Coulson warned, his tone measured but no-nonsense. Coupled with the sombre expression spread across Coulson's face, Skye didn't even bother arguing, instead averting her gaze to the floor as though suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well they did," she grumbled, circling her arm around Ward's waist and pressing her cheek into his shoulder.

"You two, my office, now," Coulson barked, rolling his eyes as he turned on his heel and strode out into the hallway.

Dutifully following Skye out into the hall in pursuit of the S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Ward kept his hand gently on the small of her back.

Ducking his head, he whispered teasingly, "I thought I was supposed to be the bad influence?!"

"Shut up!" she retorted, biting back a smile and searching out his hand to clasp in hers.

"Take a seat..." Coulson directed as he shepherded them into his office and gestured to two chairs stationed on the opposite side of his desk.

"Look, D.C., I..." Skye began, halting as Coulson held up his hand and waved it dismissively at the young woman.

"I'm not interested in what you guys were fighting about," his gaze landed on Ward as he added with a sigh, "although I can guess."

Deciding that changing the subject was probably wise, Ward crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned back in his seat. Even under intense scrutiny, his confidence and carefree attitude was evident - sometimes in itself a source of annoyance to his former friends and newly established colleagues.

"So, May's done with her interrogation?"

"Yes," Coulson replied, watching Skye fidget in her seat, looking uncannily like a naughty child who had been summoned to the principal's office. She chewed on her thumbnail as she squirmed in her chair, apparently uncomfortable and restless, and more than likely awaiting another dressing down. Coulson frowned as he considered this, wondering if he had perhaps been a little hard on Skye of late, especially given the added stress she was under with the Caterpillars initiative, as well as her friends' reactions to Grant Ward's increased presence.

"Skye, would you sit still?" he suddenly demanded, although his tone was gentle and the smile he flashed her was patient.

"Sorry," Skye mumbled, folding her hands in her lap in an effort to concentrate on Coulson's words and stop fidgeting. It was a habit that had always gotten her into trouble at the orphanage, where the nuns had been driven to near distraction by her inability to sit for even the shortest length of time.

Coulson nodded and turned back to address Ward, who was surveying the director as though he hadn't a care in the world, despite the top secret Russian agency that was desperate to lock him in a cage, and the adjacent room full of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were all itching to cross him off.

"Alright, let's keep this brief..." Coulson began, unbuttoning his shirt collar and yanking his tie away from the constricting fabric. "I assume you two have somewhere else you'd rather be."

Pursing his lips and awaiting the counter argument that didn't come, Coulson nodded and folded his arms across his chest.

"According to our new Russian friend, you two are right at the top of their director's shopping list. An Inhuman breeding program has been in their plans for years, and they want powered people for trials."

Skye shuddered and folded her arms across her chest as she tried not to allow her thoughts to settle on the warehouse full of Inhuman bodies they had uncovered a month before. She could only imagine what those poor people had been subjected to, and the thought made her sick to the stomach.

"They're trying to create the ultimate soldier," Skye stated, watching with a sinking feeling as Coulson nodded.

"Looks like it," Coulson agreed, easing himself forward in his chair and regarding them both with what was beginning to resemble embarrassment. "They've been watching you at the hotel... listening..."

Skye wrinkled her nose and held up her hand gingerly as if asking the teacher to call on her. "Listening?"

"Your room is bugged," Coulson replied, blowing out a breath from puffed out cheeks as Skye suddenly erupted, leaping out of her seat with an enraged and indignant snarl on her lips.

"Is he still in the interrogation room?" she demanded, her eyes blazing in warning and her fingers flexing at her sides. Coulson shot a faintly concerned look to the cabinet of knick knacks positioned against the far wall of his office as the shelves began to vibrate and his prized trinkets jittered as a consequence.

"Skye, calm down," Ward warned, his eyes ticking to his girlfriend, who looked about ready to murder someone, preferably the Russian prisoner that had just gone several rounds with a very pissed off and persistent Melinda May.

"We have a plan," Coulson stated, gesturing for Skye to sit, one eyebrow arched as he almost dared her to argue. "It does not involve making our prisoner's brain explode with our Inhuman powers. If you take a seat, I'll let you in."

Sitting down with an irritated huff, Skye stated snootily, "I prefer my plan."

Coulson bit back a smile and cleared his throat, "Mr. Antipov was persuaded to reveal the location of the strike team that have been monitoring you. My hope is that once we have them in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, we'll be able to obtain some information above his pay grade about the higher ups in the organisation. So, we need to keep the strike team occupied, give our guys here a chance to zero in on them and bring them in."

Ward leaned his head back and narrowed his eyes, "So we're bait?"

Coulson once again cleared his throat, a habit Ward knew increased in frequency when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Not exactly, no. I need you two to... distract them. They can't know we're on to them, so just... hold their attention."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Skye asked, realising she probably already knew the answer to that question. Her expression soured, and she arched a pointed eyebrow at her boss in demand of an answer.

"Go back to your hotel room, order room service, watch a loud movie, discuss the football," Coulson replied, shrugging apologetically, "just keep talking and they have to keep listening."

Skye resisted the urge to shudder, shaking her head as she ran one hand through her hair.

"I don't know, D.C., this just feels..." Skye stated, trailing off and frowning as she glanced at Ward.

"Intrusive, invasive... Gross... Yeah, I know," Coulson admonished, holding both hands up to placate Skye, who was chewing on her bottom lip as she considered their options.

"Is this an order?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as she peered across the desk at her boss, who shook his head quickly.

"No, not at all," he answered, "if you're not comfortable, we find another way."

Skye regarded her mentor with a disbelieving frown, "And that... a take out, small talk, a few episodes of The Bachelor... that's going to hold their attention?"

Coulson coughed and practically spoke into his hand as he added, "Well, there are... other... things... I mean, not that I'm asking you to have s... I mean, _do_... anything for real, just..."

Skye clasped her hands together over her abdomen and slunk down into her seat. She intercepted Ward's suitably irritated yet slightly smug expression with a roll of her eyes.

"Phil..." she began, noting how his ears perked up at the use of his Christian name, "are you saying you want Ward and I to have sex so that creepy, murderous, freaky Russians can listen in as you guys swoop in on them whilst they're too busy jerking off to notice? Cos I... I have many... so, so many issues with that."

"No. I am absolutely not asking you two to... you know, do that. I thought maybe you could pretend?" his voice rose a few octaves at the end of his sentence, and his gaze passed between the couple as they both eyed him with obvious disdain.

"So... what? We throw on a porno and jump up and down on the bed?" Skye was now laughing, genuine amusement overcoming her as she thought over just how utterly ridiculous the idea was. "Uh, yeah... no."

Coulson seemed poised to speak, then thinking better of it, closed his mouth again. Wincing he added, "Well there'd need to be some sort of... seismic activity too. That... You know, that... usually happens... around here... sometimes."

Skye let out a snort, doubling over in her seat as her amusement got the better of her composure. Ward only let out a heavy sigh, not so much as a smile playing across his lips, which were instead set into a line.

"Do you realise what you're asking?" Ward demanded, his displeasure and annoyance more than evident in his sharp, clipped tone.

"We'll do it," Skye interjected, still giggling as she straightened up and affixed Ward with a look that immediately silenced him.

"You will?" Coulson repeated, his tone somewhat disbelieving as he looked from one Inhuman to the other, clearly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"What the hell... I guess we will," Ward stated, eyes still trained on Skye, who had curled her knees up into her chest and was doing her level best to prevent herself from dissolving into laughter again.

Visibly relieved that he had not been incinerated or turned to dust in his seat, Coulson stared in confusion at Skye.

"Okay, good. Great. So... Uh..." pausing, he regarded Ward and mouthed, 'is she okay?' Ward shrugged, at a loss to explain his girlfriend's sudden interest in the plan. As far as he was aware, voyeurism wasn't on Skye's bedroom bucket list, and that was a list he enjoyed discussing at length. Holding up a hand, Skye suddenly regained her sensibilities and, holding Ward's gaze, she addressed their boss to make sure she had every detail of the plan correct. Or to be more exact, the part of the plan that had instantly appealed to her.

"But just so we're clear... you guys will be listening to us too, right? "

Coulson bristled, and he looked almost apologetic, "The team will be taking it in shifts to monitor the comms. Once we get confirmation on their location, May will lead the strike team."

"Okay, good," Skye stated, her grin only growing as she noted that Ward had suddenly realised the motive behind her change of heart. He chuckled into his palm as he ran his hand over his jaw.

"Alright, we're in..." Ward agreed, "in a... manner of speaking."

The blush that rose up his cheeks was so characteristic of the old Grant Ward that Coulson found himself smiling, yet Skye's giggling fit and obvious amusement was of some concern to the S.H.I.E.L.D. director.

Shooting Grant a wildly amused smile that made her eyes sparkle with unchecked mischief, Skye cast a glance at her boyfriend.

"Ready to make the earth move, baby?"

x-x-x

Skye made sure to throw open the door of their hotel room so that it slammed hard against the adjoining wall, and the grin she wore only widened as she listened to Bobbi and Hunter hiss in pain as the action caused a wave of feedback over the mic.

"Ah, home sweet temporary home," Skye stated loudly as she sauntered into their room, ignoring the eye roll that Ward directed at her as he quietly closed the door and then locked it behind them.

"Hey, should we watch a movie before dinner or do you just want to skip straight to banging my brains out?" she demanded, her eyes dancing merrily as she practically skipped into the room and tossed her bag onto the bed.

Flinging his now trademark leather jacket down beside Skye's bag, Grant came to stand in front of her, obviously about to treat the proceeding evening as a game.

Cocking his head, he regarded her intently, winking as he replied, "Don't I always wanna bang your brains out?"

Skye laughed as she closed the remaining distance between them and reached out to trace her fingertip teasingly down his torso, hooking her finger in the belt loop of his jeans.

"Well, yeah, but... I figured tonight we could... let off a little steam? Work out some... tension?" she stifled a giggle, and Ward could only imagine the utterly appalled expressions on the faces of their S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues as they realised what was in store for them.

"What did you have in mind, baby?" he inquired, smirking at the eye roll his term of endearment prompted. Skye kissed him softly, tentatively, as she pondered his question, pressing her lips against his and humming as a genuine pang of desire began to pool in her stomach. Leaning up to capture his ear, she whispered in a conspiratorial manner, "Talk dirty to me."

Ward winced, doing his best to ignore the very real stirring in his groin as he attempted to stop his mind from taking him to a bank of highly x-rated images of the pair.

He replied in a similarly guarded whisper, "Skye... you know that's not really my thing." Making sure that her murmurs and clumsy kisses were suitably loud enough to be picked up over the mics., Skye leaned up and pressed her lips to Ward's ear.

"I don't care, Ward. I want to freak them out. So get that stick out of your ass and let's do this."

The grimace on his face prompted her to hide her head in his chest, and she laughed gleefully as he replied in a barely audible hiss.

"Stick up my ass..." he repeated against her ear and she shivered in delight as his breath ghosted her skin. "We need to work on your seduction technique."

Shooting him a pointed glare that dared him to reject her plan, Skye grasped his shirt in her hand and trailed the tip of her tongue up his neck. He shuddered at the contact, his hands suddenly tightening on her hips.

"I want it filthy, Ward... " He swallowed hard, and she watched his Adam's apple bob. "Your compliance will be rewarded!"

Gesturing to the bed, Skye stole across the room and seated herself on the edge of the mattress, biting her own bottom lip to prevent from laughing out loud and ruining the scene she was setting for not only their sleazy Russian eavesdroppers, but also for Bobbi and Hunter, who were listening on comms. back at the Playground.

"You... You guys aren't really going to..." Hunter's voice rang out loud and clear in their ears, and Skye smiled in delight at Ward, her eyes widening.

"I want you between my thighs, Ward," Skye continued, suddenly throwing herself back against the pillows and reaching for the TV remote control. She pressed the power button, bringing the screen to light and life, but hurriedly stabbed the mute button in order to kill the volume. She watched the screen with interest, flicking through channels at rapid speed until she came across an old Disney cartoon that she seemed to settle on.

"Uhm... I.. Uh..." Ward stammered, thoroughly disconcerted by the task ahead of him. Skye, however, seemed totally unconcerned by the act, instead enjoying every moment of it. She kept her eyes trained on the TV as she waved a hand in the direction of the mini-fridge and mimed a drinking gesture with the other hand.

"Ohhhh, Ward, please..." Skye moaned, attention never wavering from her show, "I'm so wet for you... Please, baby..."

Opening the mini bar with as little noise as possible, Ward retrieved a handful of miniatures and glanced only briefly at the label before he unscrewed the top and downed the contents of a bottle in a gulp. Skye sniggered, once again falling into a series of loud, obnoxious groans as she flopped back against the pillows and rested her hands over her abdomen, beginning to flick through the channels as a commercial break broke her concentration.

"Oh, right there... Oh, yeah..." she moaned, noting the decidedly intense gaze that Ward had suddenly affixed her with. Draining the contents of a second bottle, the former Specialist paused for a moment as he deliberated his choices. After all, he could have some fun with the situation, as mortifying as he found the whole thing to be, and the idea of making Bobbi and Hunter combust with embarrassment - and perhaps a hint of jealousy - was far too tempting to turn down.

"Fuck it!" he declared, smirking as he crossed the room and threw himself down on the bed next to Skye, offering her two of the liquor bottles as he eyed her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'Get on with it!' Skye mouthed, opening one of the bottle and wincing as she took a sip. Leaning over his girlfriend, he tilted her chin towards him and pressed his lips hungrily to hers. He earned a disapproving frown from Skye as he pulled away.

"Hey, no method acting," she whispered, biting her lips as his kisses trailed her throat. "Some things I'm not prepared to fake," he retorted, instigating another obnoxiously loud, sloppy kiss before falling back onto his own pillow and deliberating what to say next. The prompting poke in the shin from Skye's foot didn't exactly help matters.

"Just take it off," Skye suddenly said urgently, grinning to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, "that's right, baby...oh, God..."

Another moan shot straight to Ward's crotch and he took a deep, calming breath to steady himself. Turning to face her, he propped his head in his hand and leaned on his elbow.

'Why am I doing all the work?' Skye mouthed in annoyance. Watching as his eyes settled on her chest, and she rolled over to face him, adopting a mirrored pose. Flicking open the top buttons on her shirt to allow him a teasing view of her cleavage, she dared to hope that inspiration would strike. For a man with a healthy sexual appetite, who had never been afraid of making his desires known to her before, his stage fright was both annoying and somewhat endearing.

"I uh..." Ward began, opening his mouth and immediately finding that his prepared lines died on his lips.

"Ward..." Skye whined, as though in the throes of pleasure, although the eye roll she directed at him left him under no illusions as to her real feelings on the matter.

'I'm sorry,' Ward mouthed back, his cheeks reddening as his gaze ticked to the mound of Skye's cleavage, which was peaking out from beneath her shirt. Licking her lips, Skye suddenly grinned, waggling both eyebrows almost suggestively at her boyfriend as she sat up and crawled towards him across the bed.

"Skye... No..." Ward warned, noting the manic glint in her eye as she continued to advance on him.

"That... Doesn't sound like sex noises..." Hunter observed from within their ears, his tone somewhat suspicious.

Without a word, Skye settled herself between Ward's legs and rested her head on the top of his thigh, before beginning to palm the sudden bulge at his crotch, succeeding in extracting a low gasp from him.

"Is this encouraging enough?" Skye murmured, grinning at Grant, whose head hit the pillow as his mouth fell open.

Blowing out an unsteady breath, Ward grasped her by the tops of her arms and hauled her up his body, rolling them over until he rested above her. Grinding his hips forcefully against hers, he smirked as she let out a genuine groan of pleasure, and her fingers dug almost painfully into the top of his arms. Pressing her lips to his, she succeeded in flipping them back over mid-kiss and, before Ward could regain his senses, she was sitting astride him, looking wholly triumphant. She watched his expression closely, trailing her fingertip over the curve of her cleavage.

"What do you want, Grant?"

"Take your shirt off," he commanded, sitting forward and seizing her around the waist, his lips hovering over hers. If Skye was intent on tormenting him, two could play that game. "Bra, too."

Skye shivered as his breath drifted down the valley between her breasts, and his hands fisted the fabric of her shirt where they rested on her back.

"Yes, sir," she breathed, actually beginning to enjoy herself, despite the unplanned turn events had taken. Wasting no time in discarding the shirt, Skye sat astride Ward's knee, mewling eagerly as he slid one palm towards her still covered left breast.

"Lose it," he commanded, pausing to nip at her neck before he added, "before I cut it off."

Skye's eyes widened and she shook her head, an indignant look crossing her features.

"Hey, this is my favourite..." she began to protest, but was silenced as Ward covered her mouth with his own.

"Didn't give you permission to speak," he growled, his fingers at her back deftly releasing the catch on her underwear, which began to pool in her lap, exposing her breasts to him.

"They're not really..." Bobbi's voice rang out in Skye's ear, her tone now decidedly worried as she finished, "are they?"

Hunter sounded dubious in his response, "Nah. I mean... that's pretty tame compared to..."

Pressing his cheek against her breast, Ward nuzzled the tender flesh, watching with an almost feral glint in his eye as his hand caressed and massaged the other. The second his thumb began to flick over her nipple, Skye let out a keening cry of delight, trying to unsuccessfully control the urge to grind against his crotch. Sliding her fingers through his hair, she arched her back at his ministrations, pushing her chest forward and guiding his head closer.

"Your mouth," she panted, "I want your mouth on me."

Ward chuckled against her skin, dragging his kisses up her neck as he whispered, "I thought you weren't in to method acting?"

"Just shut up and do it," she demanded, whimpering as his hands firmly kneaded her breasts- an area Ward generally liked to pay significant attention to.

The sound of stuttering and something being knocked over filled their ears, and the next moment Hunter's voice echoed through the comms., "What in holy Hell are you two doing? We better not hear anything else coming off, or we'll be having words."

Still grinning, and becoming somewhat more enthusiastic about Skye's plan, Ward sucked a nipple into his mouth and tugged on it gently with his teeth. Skye's palms slapped the mattress and her back arched as she encouraged him to take her deeper into his mouth.

Running the tip of his tongue along the outer edge of her nipple, Ward raised his mouth momentarily from her skin.

"Do you like that, baby?" he panted, smirking as he toyed with the zipper of her jeans with the hand he was not using to support himself.

"You know I do," Skye gasped, shuddering slightly as Ward's gaze raked her half naked body.

"I am going to do terrible things to you, Skye," Ward promised, the throaty hum of his voice sending a shockwave straight between Skye's legs. "Do you want to hear all about them?"

"Yes!" Skye hissed, at the same moment that Bobbi and Hunter frantically yelled out, "No!"

Carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, Ward held her body upright until they were both kneeling, and Skye wasted little time in searching out the bottom of his shirt in order to pull it clear of his body. She tossed the garment onto the floor and smoothed her palms over his chest, looping her arms around his neck as their lips crashed together again and again.

"Are we really gonna do this?" he asked softly, his whispered breath caressing the shell of her ear.

"Looks like it," she stared longingly at his lips, slipping her hand between them and giving his obvious erection a pointed squeeze.

"What about the plan?" he asked, hardly caring now who could hear or how off on a lust induced tangent they had veered, whilst her breasts pressed against his chest. This time it was his turn to groan at the contact.

"Screw the plan. It was a bad plan... I have no self control and I'm okay with that. Just touch me," she demanded, although this time her voice held a pleading quality.

"But... I want to hear it," she whispered, still intent on serving a side of karma to their eavesdroppers. "Tell me what you want to do to me, Grant."

Needing no further encouragement, and having apparently overcome his earlier skittishness, Ward gathered her up in his arms, one hand snaking around to tangle in her hair as he claimed a kiss.

"I'm going to lick you until you come," he began, wincing somewhat as an anguished scream made his eardrum vibrate painfully.

"NO! BAD!" Hunter interrupted. "Abort! Abort!"

"They're just messing with us," Bobbi commented, "even they can keep it in their pants for a few hours."

"If those evil, Inhuman murdering Russians come barging in now, you two will be... you know... sorry," Hunter began, his tone taking on that of a school principal scolding his wayward students. "Coulson's going to be very disappointed in you two!"

Completely high on the scent of Ward's aftershave and the feel of his palms caressing every inch of her, Skye let out a whimper, nodding her head as Grant laid her against the pillow. Her jeans were off in an instant, the sound of her zipper sliding down between Ward's fingertips alerting Bobbi and Hunter to the fact that they were indeed not merely joking any more.

"Skye..." Bobbi ground out, her voice rising an octave, "don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!"

Skye groaned as Ward's fingers pushed aside her panties and gently slid inside her, immediately starting up a rhythm that had her pushing down harder against his hand.

"More... I need more..." Skye demanded breathlessly, crying out as Ward added a third finger to his ministrations, hitting spots that Skye had never known existed before.

"In a minute, I'm going to taste you, and then you're going to come hard for me," Ward stated, letting out a groan of his own as Skye manoeuvred her foot so that it could stroke his erect length.

"Hail Mary, mother of God..." Hunter intoned, swallowing hard in a manner that suggested he was perhaps about to vomit.

"Shut up, Hunter, you're not even Catholic," Bobbi snapped, "just disconnect the comms. Now! I don't care if Freddie and Jason are about to show up with Michael Myers. They're on their own."

The sound of rustling and jarring wires filled their ears, but Skye and Ward remained blissfully uncaring.

"You're so wet," Ward groaned, moving his tongue in slow, flat strokes and then teasing flickers across her clit with an approving 'mmm' escaping his mouth.

Hunter practically batted the comms. device from his ear, and Skye briefly heard a relieved cry of 'shift change' and 'poor bastards' before her brain became totally overwhelmed by the feel of Ward's tongue pushing up inside her.

"Everything okay, guys?" Fitz intoned cheerfully, now clearly audible over the comms. He paused as Skye's ecstasy fuelled moans assaulted his tender ears.

"Guys? Everything... okay?"

"Grant!" she shouted, hips undulating against the flattened palm that held her flat against the mattress, and when his fingers once again replaced his tongue and he sucked down hard on her clit, a string of expletives left her lips.

"Fuck! Don't stop..."

"Well, I must say this is very convincing," Simmons stated with a huff, obviously irritated by the assignment. "But perhaps we could tone it down a little, eh? No need to be quite so loud."

"I need you... I need you inside me..." Skye demanded, breathless and desperate with lust as she felt a familiar and welcome fluttering sensation begin to build in her groin.

"Come for me first," Ward commanded, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Oh bloody hell..." Fitz cried, clearly beyond embarrassed as he ripped the comms. earpiece off and flung it across the desk.

"They're not..." Simmons began, perplexed first and then rapidly horrified, "surely not?"

Skye's hands gripped the bedsheets tighter and she obediently moved against Ward's tongue, creating the friction she needed to bring her to the edge of an orgasm. When she finally felt her walls begin to close around Ward's fingers, she let out a half groan, half scream that caught in her throat, and Ward continued to lap at her, his tongue moving harder as she grew rigid on the bed.

"I say..." Simmons choked out, "stop that! You two stop that at once. This is not funny!"

Kissing his way up her stomach and chest, Ward paused to suck at each nipple, looking up to hold her gaze before she dragged him up toward her for an urgent kiss that left each of them breathless. The sound of a belt buckle and zipper soon greeted Simmon's horrified ears, and the low, throaty moan Ward expelled as Skye impatiently reached into his underwear even as he was desperately trying to shed them.

"You want to be on top?" he managed, between kisses, groaning as Skye sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as her thumb circled the tip of his erection. Shaking her head, she scrambled up from underneath him.

"From behind," she directed, watching a deliciously dark and predatory smile flutter at his lips.

Nodding his head, he gestured to the dilapidated headboard, "Kneel up, and hold on to that..."

Skye grinned and turned around, grasping the wooden frame with both hands, as she felt his body arch over hers, and he dragged a trail of tender kisses across her shoulder.

"La, la, la, la, la!" Simmons shouted down the comms., "this is very unprofessional behaviour!"

"Coffee... I am going to get coffee... With whiskey in it..." Fitz shouted in the background, although neither Ward nor Skye paid him much mind as Grant positioned himself flush against Skye's back.

"Are you ready?" Ward breathed, sucking on Skye's earlobe and reaching around to cup a firm breast in one hand.

"Don't you dare leave me, you... You bloody coward!" Simmons yelped, her ire now directed at the Scot, who it appeared had already fled the scene, leaving his friend alone and helpless.

"Uh... You're so hard..." Skye gasped as Ward slipped into her, one hand resting on her stomach in order to pull himself deeper between thick, warm folds.

"I'm hard for you, baby," Ward replied, his voice a low rumble. Slowly and steadily, he began to thrust up inside her, rising up onto his knees in order to fill her entirely with himself.

With one hand massaging her breasts and plucking at her nipples, Ward began to thrust slowly and gently, drawing himself all the way out before sliding back inside her willing body.

"Faster, Grant," she pleaded, her hands tightly gripping the bed frame as she arched her back and pushed against his thrusts, trying to force him deeper each time.

"You feel so good," he panted, sliding his hand down her stomach so he could rub at her swollen clit. She jerked her hips back in response, one hand landing over his and helping his frantic movements whilst she gripped the creaking bed with the other. He increased his pace in response to her cries, and Skye leaned her head back against his shoulder as her knees lifted momentarily from the mattress with the force of his thrusts. If the sound of jarring bedsprings hadn't been a big enough indication of what was transpiring in the room, the fact Jemma could now hear the unmistakable sound of skin against skin, left her in little doubts as to their current activities.

"I can't believe you two, I really can't." she stammered, "I know Ward has no self control, but I thought better of you, Skye, I really did."

Ward grunted as he picked up his pace, his desire growing by the second as he began to take what he so desperately needed from his more than willing girlfriend.

"I need you... On your back..." Ward finally panted, smoothing his hand down Skye's side until he gripped her hip hard enough to bruise. She keened in response to his touch, the small flash of pain only heightening her immense pleasure.

"Lay down, now," he growled, easily pulling her from his lap with one hand, before turning her around so that they were again face to face. Nodding as she gazed up at him through wide and appreciative eyes, Skye first leaned in and planted a loving, gentle kiss on his lips, which was so out of place with their frantic lovemaking that the contrast was almost surprising to Ward.

"Do you need me to slow down?" he inquired, reaching out with one hand and caressing Skye's cheek. She shook her head and melted further into his touch, eyes fluttering closed.

"I want you to take me hard and fast..." she insisted, their eyes meeting. Something sparked within Ward, something that alluded to the true nature of the beast; strong and powerful, and fast losing his restraint. The light in his eyes darkened and his brown orbs became two embers, simmering with the fire of his lust and desire to be sated.

Brushing his thumb over her cheek, he claimed her mouth in a tender kiss, pressing his cheek against her as he whispered in her ear, loathed for anyone to be privy to this intimate moment.

"I love you," he stated, kissing her cheek, lips, and temple, his eyes boring into hers as he hoped his earnest expression gave weight to his repeated words, "I love you."

Skye smiled, laying back against the pillows with him resting in the cradle of her hips. Stroking her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, she mouthed, "I love you, too," hoping that for the first time in his life, he knew how very much he was cherished by another human being. Reaching down between them, she grasped his erection and pumped her hand up and down his length, spreading her legs and arching an eyebrow at him as if to provoke him into action.

"I want you inside me now," she commanded, her eyes slamming shut as he pushed inside in one fluid stroke.

"Hard and fast..." she reminded him, "I'm so close..."

"Me too..." Ward moaned, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as he felt Skye teasingly clench her muscles, tightening the already delicious sensation that enveloped his penis.

"Dear God..." Simmons breathed, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Their rhythm built until long, fluid thrusts became fast and hard, and Skye cried out as Ward delivered what she had practically begged for.

"You're amazing..." he hissed, only slightly breathless despite the effort of their frenzied actions. "Open your legs wider..."

" _Yes_..." Skye whispered obediently, spreading her thighs even further and then groaning as Ward managed to push deeper inside of her, biting his bottom lip to hold back a yell.

Suddenly grasping at his shoulders, Skye's back arched off the bed, and she cried out as with each thrust his pelvic bone rubbed tortuously against her clit, helping her finally reach the high she had been chasing.

"Oh, God... There, again!" she directed, feeling him hit a sensitive spot deep inside as he changed the angle of his thrusts. And then she was falling, her hips meeting his in a frenzied rhythm and her mouth dropping open as she gasped and writhed, and called out his name whilst her walls clamped down hard around him. Ward lasted only seconds more, spurred on by the sight of her losing control beneath him, and the feel of her body squeezing and milking him.

"Come for me, Grant... come inside me," Skye moaned approvingly, watching his handsome face as he spilled into her and ecstasy flashed behind his eyes. Their hips moved erratically as they came down from their peak, moaning at the brief trembles and aftershocks of pleasure that pulsed through their joined bodies.

"I think I could get to like this talking dirty thing," Skye whispered, stroking his hair as he lay limply against her chest, loathed to separate his body from hers. Ward laughed, leaning up and kissing her with utter adoration spread across his features.

"Whatever you want, baby," he agreed, his smile widening as she lifted her head off the pillow to initiate another kiss.

"We are so... so good at that." Skye giggled, rubbing his back but then frowning in displeasure as he slid out of her body.

"Yes, we are," he sighed, content once again when he drew her into his chest and she draped her warm, sweat slicked body over his.

Tracing a pattern over his skin with her fingertips, she glanced up at him pointedly, "Maybe it's because we know we can trust each other. And I do, Ward... I trust you."

Ward only smiled in response, too spent and too content to reply.

There was a moment or two of total quiet, where the couple simply basked in the feel of each other, and Skye smiled as Ward brushed his lips against her neck. It was only then that they noticed that the comms. had fallen as silent as the grave, not even a whisper of static present. Ripping out her ear piece, Skye turned her face to Ward, a thoroughly mischievous grin spread across her features, and her eyelids finally fluttered closed.

x-x-x

The common room of the Playground looked, to all intents and purposes, like the waiting room of a psychiatrist's office. The four S.H.I..E.L.D. agents sat in varying degrees of catatonia, none wishing to speak of the horrors they had been subjected to. If Skye and Ward had wanted vengeance for their frosty treatment of the fire wielding Inhuman, they had certainly had it. And, quite obviously, a whole lot more besides.

"Nah, they were... they were just acting," Fitz repeated for perhaps the twentieth time, and at this point he wasn't sure just who he was trying to convince.

"We know what we heard, Fitz," Hunter stated, inhaling deeply on the cigarette between his fingers and then blowing out a cloud of smoke as he passed it to Bobbi.

"Well, I certainly know what I heard," Simmons seethed, lifting her china tea cup to her lips with a slightly trembling hand.

"They were winding us up. They were probably sitting there, I don't know... playing board games or something," Fitz offered, smiling brightly as he attempted to lighten Jemma's thunderous mood.

Hunter took a sip from a silver flask, no doubt filled with the liquor of his choice, and he gestured pointedly at the young rocket scientist.

"Only kind of games they were playing were the naked, sweaty kind."

Swallowing down a mouthful of tea, Jemma's eyes narrowed and she clasped the cup handle tightly between her fingertips. "I hope he gets her accidentally pregnant... with.. with triplets. Like a terrible fanfiction!"

"A what?" Bobbi narrowed her eyes, taking a long draw of her cigarette and regarding Jemma with bemusement.

"Nothing. Never mind," Jemma dismissed, mortified that she had almost given away her secret hobby and somewhat embarrassing interest.

Without another word, Hunter offered his flask to Bobbi, who accepted it and took a long drag, shaking her head as though still attempting to clear the memory of what she had heard from her mind.

"I feel... Dirty..." Bobbi stated, looking around her fellow agents as she inquired, "does anyone else feel dirty?"

"Violated," Hunter agreed, "absolutely mentally violated."

"Should we like... Report this to Coulson?" Bobbi inquired, glancing at Jemma, who paled visibly at the suggestion.

"Absolutely bloody not!" the scientist gasped, "I for one certainly do not wish to have to relieve that particular experience on paper or otherwise."

"They were joking..." Fitz attempted weakly, suddenly falling silent as the rest of the team only glared at him.

Movement in the doorway suddenly captured all of their attentions, and Coulson strode in, looking somewhat bemused by the congregation before him.

"Why is everyone in here? Why did you leave your stations? Simmons? Fitz? Does somebody want to explain what's going on here?" Coulson demanded.

"The op. is over, you got the bad guys... we needed a drink," Bobbi drawled, leaning her head back against the couch and rubbing her eyes wearily.

"A stiff one," Lance nodded in agreement, wincing at his choice of words, "so to speak." "Hunter, are you drinking alcohol? It's not even 2 p.m.!" Coulson glared at the mercenary in abject confusion and more than a hint of disapproval.

"You guys have got five seconds to explain whatever is going on here..." Coulson crossed his arms over his chest and regarded them all evenly as he began his countdown. "Five, four, three..."

"Look, sir, with all due respect and whatever... It's five o'clock somewhere," Hunter retorted, draining the last dregs of alcohol from his flask and stubbing out his cigarette in the centre of the formica table. Having apparently only just noted the cigarette itself, Coulson's eyes narrowed and he stared at Hunter with unchecked rage.

"This building is a no smoking zone!" he protested, hands balling into fists at his side, "what the hell is wrong with you, Hunter? Do you want to face disciplinary action?"

Wincing, Hunter merely shook his head, quietly pleading, "Please stop talking."

"We're sorry, sir," Simmons stammered, flashing Coulson her best repentant smile, "we promise we'll clean up and... It won't ever happen again."

"Alright, someone..." he began, his words dying on his lips as Fitz gingerly raised a hand and cleared his throat.

"Um, there were... noises, Sir," Fitz began, and his cheeks blushed crimson as he added, "bad... noises... of a... sexual nature."

Coulson looked lost, and then realisation hit and he too blushed and averted his gaze to the ground.

"Oh. Well... I... Uh... Yes. I was aware that they'd use that..." he scratched the back of his head, feeling all eyes in the room intently focused on his face, "...tactic."

"What, you told them to boink each other into oblivion to keep the Commies... busy?" Lance demanded, sitting up in his seat and regarding the S.H.I.E.L.D. director with disdain and bitter disappointment.

Coulson practically choked on his own saliva. "No. Of course not! They weren't really... you know... doing... those things. They were acting!"

Fitz clapped his hands together, relief flooding him as he yelped, "Uh, thank you! What did I tell you lot?"

"They were having sex, Coulson," Bobbi countered, "enthusiastic sex."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Simmons murmured, smiling meekly at Coulson as he jammed his hands in his pockets and guffawed at the very notion.

"It was like listening to a wildlife documentary," Simmons added, grimacing at the memory.

"Never heard any apes or cheetahs using that kind of language before," Hunter's eyebrows shot up as he recalled some of the more colourful phrasing that had been tossed around by the pair.

"No," Coulson shook his head, absolutely unwilling - and somewhat afraid - to believe otherwise. "You guys are crazy. Skye's going to give me a full debrief later on, and then..."

His eyes widened as each of his team members yelled out a desperate, "NO!"

With as much British reserve as possible, Simmons pleaded, "Believe us, sir, that is one debrief you absolutely, positively do not want to hear."

Coulson stood absolutely still, analysing each clearly traumatised face.

Fitz sat with his arms across his chest, shaking his head resolutely as he muttered, "Acting. They were acting."

Deciding to beat a hasty retreat for fear of learning anything that he might later regret, Coulson headed towards the door.

"I'll be in my office. Skye and Ward will make contact once they've arrived at the safe house."

"Oh, I'll look forward to that," Hunter deadpanned, his expression falling as he glared at his friends, who all wore similar masks of irritation.

Pausing in the doorway, his hand gripping the frame, Coulson pursed his lips and released a pensive sigh. "And uh... you'd better destroy those recordings."

Strolling along the hall of the Playground, Coulson replayed the conversation over in his head, scoffing at the very idea that Skye and Ward would have done anything so decidedly unprofessional and exhibitionist.

Although the pair were known to be tactile, as Coulson chose to describe it, he refused to believe that they were that incapable of restraint. However, they had spent years kept apart by circumstance and certainly seemed to want to make up for lost time, and there was an undeniable spark between the pair that had existed even through their days as enemies. There was also the Inhuman thing to consider now too, Coulson supposed, which perhaps created more of a - genetic urge?

Drawing his lips into a tight line, Coulson carefully weighed and evaluated all the possibilities.

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed at his own doubts, before pushing open his office door with a burst of near hysterical laughter.

" _No_. They wouldn't."


End file.
